LOVE
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Could you tell me anything about love, Zuzu?" - An Azula's story after Zuko defeated her. This is not a romance between them, but a family love. Read and Review, pleaaaaaseee ?


**LOVE**

* * *

__

"Could you tell me anything about love, Zuzu?"

-Azula- 

* * *

**A/N : **I am sorry for the bad language! Please forgive me—English is my second language anyway, ENJOY READING !

.

.

And sadly, I own nothing except this meaningless fic… =(

* * *

She gazed to the corner of her room, smiling cunningly with her beautiful pink lips. Her bright-golden eyes looked like the eyes of a predator, matched with her wide smile.

Then, she laughed with her feline-like voice, making the whole sides of her prison room noisy with her evil laugh.

She ignored the chain that tied her legs—yes, she didn't even care.

Now, that she laid on the floor of the prison as a prisoner, she cared nothing.

All things seemed like nothing for her now—now, that her pride has taken away.

Azula stopped laughing, suddenly frightened by something unreal—thing that only seen by her.

And she screamed.

Screamed.

Her feline-like, beautiful voice, disappeared somewhere… replaced by her creepy voice that came from her throat.

"Please…! Please don't!" she yelled insanely, tried to cover her face with her pale hands. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

A female guard came to her—just peeked at the insane girl inside room for a second—then walked away. She mumbled, "What a pain in the ass… that creepy girl…"

But that guard knew nothing.

Azula screamed with a reason.

Yes.

A piece of the past came and scared her...

* * *

That was Sunday afternoon.

Two kids were there, watching the ducks near them.

One of them was a boy—with deep-brown hair, golden eyes, bright skin, and good-looking face. His long hair tied up in a ponytail, making him looked so cute.

And the one was a girl—with deep-brown, almost black, hair; bright golden eyes; pale skin; and angelic face. Her hair was tied with traditional model, but her angelic face still looked amazing.

"Hey, Zuzu," the girl began.

The young boy gazed at his twin-like sister. "What?"

"Do you think… Mom loves me?"

The young boy laughed suddenly. "Of course, I do! You're her only daughter!"

The young lady looked down, then gazed at the ducks that playing near the little lake. "Could you tell me anything about 'love'?"

Young boy paled. "I-I'm not sure enough, Azula…"

"At least you know it better than me!"

"W-well… I think, love is a strange feeling…"

"Feeling?" she repeated.

He nodded. "Yeah. An unique feeling to one object or more, I think. It makes us want to share our feelings with the object—like happiness, sadness, and—"

"You sure know a lot, fool," she said with annoyed tone.

He sighed. "Not sure enough, Azula."

"But that's enough for me," she mumbled and stood up.

"Hey, why do you wanna know it, anyway?" he asked, confused.

"Just to check it up."

"Check it up?"

"My feeling towards you, Mom, and Dad… I can say this as love, now."

He smiled. "How strange you are, Sis."

"I am."

He followed her to stood up. "I always know that you're not a cold one, Sis. You're soft and girly, I think. But you always make it hard. You sure have some kind of armor for your heart… But you love us! And we love you too, Sis."

She snorted. "Fool! But…" she looked to him, almost smiling widely, "… for the first time in my life, I agree with you!"

He laughed happily. "Thanks!"

"Azula! Zuko! What are you doing? It's windy outside! Come inside!" a feminine-soft voice called, making the two smiled each other and ran to the red palace.

* * *

Tired of crying, Azula sniffed and looked up, gazed at the small window of the room.

And suddenly, like the chain of fate, the door opened as a young man came inside.

Azula looked at him for a moment, then looked upside again.

"I'm here to visit you," he said softly while he sat on the floor in front of her.

She ignored him—but a small, curious grin appeared on her face.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"The foods are disgusting—I rather die than eat them," she answered with wry tone.

"What do you wanna eat? I can't let you die starving here."

"I don't care about die or live. It's all up to God now."

He sighed. "Don't be so determined, Azula. You know you have to eat."

She looked at him with sharp gaze. "You looked me down."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!" she yelled, anger appeared on her pale face. "You challenged me proudly! You made me lost my pride! You banished me from _my _throne! And now you here, saying I should eat or I'll die! THE HELL IS THAT?"

He gazed at her with tired eyes, but said nothing.

"I… I had no exist in this world…"

Tears came down from her eyes, falling to her pale cheeks. Anger floated somewhere far, far from the prison that imprisoned her.

"I knew it…" she continuing, gazed at the floor. "Scary… scary… really scary! They said I was a tyrant! They said I had no mercy! How could they said that?"

He sat silently, allowed her to finish her anger.

"I wanna meet… I wanna touch… I wanna talk… but it all useless now… they left me here all alone…" she whimpered. The golden crystals looked down to him; reflected the lights that showed no anger but frustration. "I am world's greatest enemy…"

"Tell me one thing," he finally spoke, still gazed at her. "Do you can still love someone?"

The bright-golden eyes rounded. "What?"

"Do you love me?"

She winced. "You're disgusting me with that question…"

"Just answer it."

A chuckled came. "Funny. I have no time to love—"

"I'm serious, Azula."

She glanced at him.

"I'm serious," he repeated. "So answer it seriously."

Chuckled again. "What is it? After engaged with Mai, you became this romantic?"

He sighed. "Azula, I—"

"I DO! Then what?" she gave him a death glare.

"It's nothing. Just wanna check it up." He chuckled now.

"What?" she seemed confusing.

He smiled warmly at her. "My feeling towards you… I think I can say it's a love, now."

She lost her words. All of her rude words. All of her rejection. All of her icy voice… all gone.

"I have to go," he said, got up from his sat. "I'll send some foods from palace, and you have to eat or I'll force them to enter your throat."

Still no response.

"Get some rest. I'll be back at night." Then he walked away to the door.

"Wait!" she called, he turned back. "Y-you… love me…? As your… sister…? Really?"

He smiled again, warmer than before. "Course yes. You're my little sister, aren't you?"

She shocked. This is it. She felt him slapped her on the cheek twice.

"See ya later, Azula." And he closed the door behind him.

She stared at the door. "I love you too… brother…"

* * *

**Note:** maybe you confused with the sudden change of Azula's mind, but I wrote it due to her insanity after defeated by Zuko. Also, the one who entered her room was Zuko. Sorry if you're confusing with this.

.

.

anyway, RnR pleaseeeeee ?


End file.
